He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by PureWishes
Summary: Set when Rory firsts starts Chilton. Rory begins to find herself attracted to Tristan, after his continous flirting. But he starts to send her negative signals, which confuse her.. What will happen?
1. The First Day

TITLE: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dont own Gilmore Girls, or any of the characters. But there's a few I'd like to take home with me *wink*  
  
SUMMARY: Set when Rory first starts at Chilton, and she and Tristan first meet. Tristan is apparently flirting with her, and as much as she hates to admit, she is starting to fall for him. But as she starts to send him signals, he sends her negative ones back, and she begins to get confused. Does he love her, or not?  
  
FROM ME: Just a twisted thing that came to mind... read it, love it, or hate it :) Up to you!  
  
Rory Gilmore took a step over the threshold of her new school. The floor was polished and as she took another step, her heels clicked loudly. She was excited, yet extremely nervous at the same time. Most of the kids that attended this school were regarded as rich snobs and she desperately hoped she'd fit in. Not that she didn't mind keeping to herself...  
  
She walked past a row of lockers, scanning for "B37". She spotted the cream painted locker and headed towards it. The peice of paper in front of her read the code "12, 21, 6" and she spun it on the dial.  
  
"Ugh," she groaned, as the locker didn't open. She tried again.  
  
"They've given me the wrong codes!" Rory exclaimed to herself.  
  
"Never fear Mary," a handsome, quite seductive voice said, and a hand shoved the locker, and the door swung open.  
  
"Oh! Thanks..." mumbled Rory, turning to the boy. "But Im not Mary."  
  
"Yes you are a Mary. You look just like sweet virgin Mary." the guy smirked.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at this. "Ofcourse you're one of those male chauvanist pigs," snorted Rory.  
  
"Whoah there Mary, it's not nice to insult someone, especially when you're the new guy."  
  
Rory tapped her foot impatiently. She owed him for opening the locker. "Okay.. and you are?"  
  
"Tristan," he held his hand out, "DuGrey. Tristan DuGrey."  
  
"Tristan," Rory said, briefly shaking his hand. "Would you mind telling me where my class is then?"  
  
"I can do better than that... I can escort you." Tristan grinned.  
  
The bell rang loudly. Rory didnt care, she just wanted to get to class. "Okay, but let's hurry. Being late on your first day isn't fun."  
  
Tristan leant against her locker, and just smiled. Rory just stared back, impatiently.  
  
"What now?" Rory asked.  
  
"You need to tell me what class you have, so I can take you there."  
  
Rory hit her forehead. "Ugh, yeah, right, oops... um.. English Lit."  
  
Tristans grin widened. "That just happens to be where Im heading. C'mon Mary, follow me."  
  
Tristan grabbed for Rory's hand but she discreetly pulled it away. They silently walked down the hall way.  
  
"Mary," Tristan whispered when they were near the classroom.  
  
Rory glared at him. "It's Rory,"  
  
"You never told me that." Tristan replied sweetly, and then he gestured for her to enter the classroom before her.  
  
Rory stumbled over the fact that she had forgotten to mention her name in the first place. "Ohhhh." She scurried into the classroom and went to find a seat.  
  
Tristan DuGrey, sauntered after her. He spoke to a person in the seat beside her. The person in the seat quickly gathered his things and hurried away, leaving Tristan able to sit there. He smirked at Rory, as he sat down.....  
  
Rory turned to the first page of her English Lit text book. It was a perfectly new book, unlike the tatty old ones at Stars Hollow High. She turned to the second page and began reading what the teacher instructed them to read.  
  
A chair creeked and then a voice whispered in her ear. "Interesting read, huh, Mary?" It was Tristan.  
  
Rory scowled. "Rory, and I like learning!"  
  
Tristan leaned back slightly. "Rory," he whispered he name sexily. It made her skin prickle.  
  
"Finally you get it," Rory replied smartly and then began reading again.  
  
The teacher walked back into the classroom and Tristan moved his seat back to it's proper position.  
  
"Right class," said the teacher, beginning to hand out leaflets. "I'm going to give you a different assignment today. It's on the book 'Whispers and Prayers'."  
  
There were some groans in the classroom.  
  
"It's a relatively new book, so Im sure it will be to all of your tastes."  
  
This time Rory groaned. She loved how books were written many years ago.  
  
"Anyway, I hope this doesn't sound silly, but I want you all to read the book, and then I want you to make a website on the book."  
  
Ryan Sanders ears perked up when he heard the word "website." Yup, computer nerd.  
  
Rory raised her hand, and the teacher turned to her.  
  
"Yes... Miss Gilmore, is it?"  
  
Rory nodded. "I was just wondering.. but, what does a website have to do with English Literature?"  
  
The teacher smiled. "I teach web design here, and I was just thinking that its much more fun than making a poster. You dont need glue, pens or paper, do you? And I can see who has talent and could be in my design class!"  
  
Rory was still a little confused. "So we just write up what we think of the book or something?"  
  
"Basically. You can write a review, you should have a section to feature a summary of the plot.. and basically whatever you think you can include on the website. Its up to your imagination."  
  
Rory had to admit it was different, but maybe it would be fun.  
  
The teacher clasped his hands. "Alright then, I guess you better start reading the book.. Just so you know, I expect you all to have read the book properly by Monday week. It's not a lengthy book, so I'm sure you'll find it easy."  
  
"Sounds stupid," muttered someone in the class.  
  
"Would you rather do a 10,000 word essay on Othello, Mr Meyers?"  
  
"What? No thanks sir!" and the boy sunk back into his chair.  
  
"Okay class, start reading!!"  
  
Rory flicked a few pages through the book. It was very short, she agreed. Surely not enough to make a website out of! A website, she thought, geez, how strange! Chilton's teaching methods were certainly out of the ordinary.  
  
She glanced back at the boy sitting behind her. Okay sure, he looked as handsome as a god.. that hair... but ah well... he was a jerk and that was that. Though at least she could now admire guys without having to feel guilty that she was betraying her boyfriend. (Yep, No Dean yet.. or ever, lol)  
  
............ Chapter 2 is coming! 


	2. The Calculator

((Feedback appreciated guys.. anyway, hope you've enjoyed it so far....))  
  
Rory dialed the combination to her locker. Darn, it didnt open again. This time she hit the locker and it bounced open.  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed and shoved her books quickly inside. She closed her locker and then glanced at her watch. It was lunch-time and that mean't she should check out the lunch hall.  
  
'Please have decent food!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Dont worry Mary, Chilton has better food than you think," said the familiar voice that belonged to Tristan DuGrey.  
  
Rory almost jumped. "Wha.. did I say that aloud?" Rory asked, bewildered.  
  
Tristan laughed. "I read your mind Mary,"  
  
Rory sighed and continued walking. "Dont shrug me off like that Mary.. aww Mary, don't you like me?"  
  
Rory scowled. "Are you going to be a pain all day?"  
  
Tristan looked a tiny bit hurt. "No, I'm not going to be a pain, but I thought you'd like your calculator back!"  
  
Rory looked at the black calculator that was in her hand. She had lost hers in Maths.. "You took my calculator!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Wrong Mary, you misplaced it." Tristan smiled.  
  
"Whatever, now would you please give it back?" Rory asked, grabbing at the calculator.  
  
Tristan moved the calculator high above her reach. "Not so fast Mary, what do I get if I give it to you?"  
  
Rory gave up for a moment. "What makes you so sure I want my calculator that bad?"  
  
"You have Maths 2 next," Tristan pointed out.  
  
Rory scowled again. "Just give it back Tristan. This is stupid."  
  
Tristan smirked. "Well Mary, when you decide you'd like your calculator back, you'll know where to find me." He ran his hand through his hair, then went off to join his mates. The calculator was still in his hand (which looked kinda odd).  
  
Rory shrugged. She supposed she could survive for one lesson without her precious calculator. What was 2 x 2 again? Oh yes, 4. 12 x 12? 144. She had it easy.  
  
She went off to find the lunch hall. Ah there it was.. all the kids were lining up with their trays in hand and the food being piled on to their trays. As Rory approached the front of the line, she eyed the food being served. Was that real beef? Mmm.. the gravy smelt good. Could this school really have gourmet food? She laughed, maybe she wouldn't need to pack her lunch in the future.  
  
She took her tray, now piled with food to the nearest empty table she could find. As of yet, she hadn't actually made any friends. She thought she may have already made an enemy. That girl, Paris, had been giving her an evil stare all day. She'd first noticed it when Tristan had been paying Rory attention, and not Paris. Rory laughed to herself. Paris had a thing for Tristan. Well she could have him, she snorted as she put a forkful of food into her mouth.  
  
Paris stamped up to Rory. "Well hello Miss Gilmore."  
  
Rory nodded, as she swallowed her food. "Mmm.. Hello!"  
  
"I'm just wondering whether you plan to make your flauntings with Tristan DuGrey a daily occurrence?" Paris asked, quite nosily.  
  
"Flauntings?" Rory blinked. "Ohh.. Paris, trust me, you can have him."  
  
Paris stammered. "What? Oh.. are you suggesting? No, I was just saying that he's not good for you." She tried to cover her embarrassment.  
  
"Well now that we have that solved... Bye." As quickly as she came, Paris ran off.  
  
Rory ate her food silently, listening to her headphones at the same time as reading.  
  
"How can you multi-task like that?" Tristan cooed.  
  
Rory whipped her head phones off. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Reading and listening to music at the same time. What an art." Tristan commented.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, and began to put her headphones on, but Tristan snatched them. "Hey!" protested Rory.  
  
"Rory, dear..."  
  
"You used my name," said Rory flatly.  
  
"Mary, Mary, quite contrary.... Anyway, I just thought you should know that I'm sure you'll be needing that calculator of yours in Maths. Have you gotten the project brief?"  
  
"No!" said Rory, but putting her hand out. "Just give me the calculator."  
  
Tristan sighed. "I can see you're going to be no fun today Mary.. maybe next time." He dropped the calculator into her hand. He winked at her. "Seeya Mary."  
  
Rory took her calculator and checked that it was still working. She didnt know what to expect from that DuGrey. She turned it over in her hands.. what was that on the back? An inscription.. geez.. "Tristan 4 Rory" it said.  
  
She glanced around the lunch-hall for Tristan. She couldn't find him. 'He's just being mean to me on my first day,' thought Rory. But deep down, she actually liked the thought of Tristan DuGrey being interested in her.  
  
She shoved the calculator back in to her bag.  
  
"What was that?" demanded Paris.  
  
Rory pulled off her headphones again. "What now?"  
  
"I said what the heck was that!" shouted Paris.  
  
"Calm down Paris.. please... what are you talking about?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean!!" exclaimed Paris. "What did Tristan come over to talk to you about?"  
  
Rory sighed. She didnt want to be on the bad side of Paris, she could see that. "He was just returning my calculator,"  
  
"And why would he have your calculator?" persisted Paris.  
  
"Because he took it, alright?" sighed Rory.  
  
"Aha!" shouted Paris, "I knew it!"  
  
"What? Its my first day, why wont anyone give me a break? First Tristan, now you."  
  
"First Tristan?" grinned Paris. "Oh you mean he's being a pain?"  
  
Then Paris frowned. "But that's his way of saying he likes you! He teases you, and plays with you!" Paris started to go red. "Stay away from him Gilmore!"  
  
"What?" said Rory, as Paris stormed off, yet again.  
  
Rory hadn't done anything wrong, yet Paris had totally gone off at her. So what if Tristan liked her? Was it Rory's fault that she was "likeable". Geez, thought Rory, people at Chilton are weird.  
  
.......Chapter 3....... 


	3. Internet Buddy

((Oh my.. Thank you for all your feedback! So many reviews and emails in such a short time!! It's been wonderful and I thank you all *thank you all!* I'm really glad you guys like this storyline that Im taking!!))  
  
Rory logged on to her computer at home. She rarely used her laptop, but today she thought she better check out the internet and learn a little.. what was it called HTML? She didnt want to look like a complete amateur when it came to compiling a website!!  
  
She logged on to her America Online account. Her Buddy List had "0/0" buddies online. Geez, she really needed to go to chat rooms more!! Oh well, at least she had no buddies to interrupt her.. what was the form of communication called on here? Erm.. Instant Messengers.  
  
Rory blinked a few times when a little message popped up on screen. It was a blue window, and in the window there was a message from someone called "ricecrispies".  
  
ricecrispies: Hi Rory  
  
Rory freaked out. No one knew this screen name and she didn't know how this person could possibly know her name. Rory contemplated blocking them, but then she decided she wanted to know who they were, and how they found out her name.  
  
rgilmore: How do you know I'm Rory?  
  
ricecrispies: there's only so many gilmores I know that have the first initial r  
  
rgilmore: What? Who are you and how do you know that Im Rory Gilmore.  
  
ricecrispies: Look at your name, babe  
  
When the person said the word babe, she immediately knew he was male.. his attitude already reminded her of someone.  
  
rgilmore: Who are you?  
  
ricecrispies: Mary, I'm so disappointed that you couldn't figure that out.  
  
'Mary!' thought Rory! 'Oh my gosh!!'  
  
rgilmore: tristan?  
  
ricecrispies: yo babe, at your service  
  
rgilmore: dont babe me, you :-P Oooh a smiley. How did you find out my screen name?  
  
ricecrispies: Just did. That and I searched the member search for the words "rory gilmore" and it came back with you.  
  
rgilmore: You searched for me?  
  
Rory smiled as he changed the topic.  
  
ricecrispies: So how was your day?  
  
rgilmore: Good. The only disturbance was the calculator thief.  
  
ricecrispies: I was a disturbance? You burn me Mary.  
  
Rory closed the chat window for a second and went to the search engine and entered 'HTML', there were many responses.  
  
Ricecrispies flashed on the screen again.  
  
ricecrispies: You're quiet.  
  
Gee, he was persistent she thought.  
  
rgilmore: Oh. Yeah, doing research.  
  
ricecrispies: And you cant spare a little time for me?  
  
rgilmore: Paris is mad at me because of you. So are alot of other people. They were all whispering, what were you saying?  
  
ricecrispies: Paris should be ignored. She takes life wayyyyy too seriously. As for you, you have beautiful hair.  
  
Rory blushed from the written comment. She didn't know what to say.. She'd never had a guy so apparently eager for her. She was flattered.  
  
rgilmore: Er.. thanks  
  
ricecrispies: :) Im not so evil now, am I?  
  
rgilmore: You're much better online.. I think  
  
ricecrispies: So Rory, tell me about yourself.  
  
rgilmore: What? What would you wanna know?  
  
She reminded herself that this was the most popular guy in school, and he probably didnt wanna hear about her book expeditions.  
  
ricecrispies: Like everything. What do you like?  
  
rgilmore: Books  
  
ricecrispies: Ohhh a book worm. What else?  
  
She didn't know whether she should take offense to that comment. Rory was silent for a moment.  
  
ricecrispies: So what else?  
  
rgilmore: Coffee :-D  
  
She added a grin  
  
ricecrispies: come on.. and?  
  
rgilmore: Music  
  
ricecrispies: Like who?  
  
Rory was in the middle of typing her answer when she was disconnected. Darn AOL. She was actually a little disappointed. She was now kinda flattered of Tristan's interest in her..  
  
She logged back on. Tristan was no where to be seen. She did a check to see if he was online, but he wasnt. Her heart sank a little, but then she remembered that she shouldn't like him, he was probably only going to use her anyway.  
  
But.. she sent him an email. She listed the kind of bands and singers she liked. She didn't know whether they sounded stupid, or not.  
  
She sighed. She hadn't had a boyfriend yet.. Dean from Stars Hollow had apparently expressed an interest in her aswell, but he'd gone back to Chicago before anything could eventuate.  
  
Rory got up for a moment, and checked her hair in the mirror. 'Argh' she thought to herself. 'Im being vain.' But she couldn't help seeing what her hair looked like.. it was kinda nice, but maybe not beautiful.  
  
Geez, dont go getting a crush on him Rory.. he'll pull a Christopher on you.  
  
'What and land me pregnant?' said Rory to herself.  
  
Geez, she had to ease up a bit. So what if she liked Tristan: probably the devil's spawn who will turn little innocent Rory into a tramp. She'd heard about how he'd dropped Vanessa as soon as he'd.. er.. used her up.  
  
'Argh, dont be ridiculous Rory.'  
  
But Rory still smiled as she pictured Tristan's blond ruffed up hair, and gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
'Gorgeous,' thought Rory. "YES!" She said aloud and laughed. 


	4. How Nice Of You

((Thanks for all your reviews so far guys!! It's been inspirational!!))  
  
Rory trudged down the Chilton hallway. She'd missed her bus, and she had run all the way home so that she could get her Mom to drive her to school before work. Her Mom had a business meeting, so she had been driving so fast, she had most certainly broken every speed limit possible.  
  
"Ugh!" groaned Rory, realising she'd left her backpack in the car. She had most of her books in her locker today, but she hadn't got her homework  
  
She continued trudging down the hallway until she reached her locker. Spinning the combination, and hitting her locker, the locker sprung open.  
  
"What's wrong Mary, you look sad!" said Tristan, poking his head around, and putting on a puppy-dog face.  
  
"Oh hi," said Rory, almost blushing.  
  
"It was you on the internet last night, wasn't it?" asked Tristan, a smile creeping across his face as Rory nodded.  
  
"Yep. But, ugh, I've left my homework in the car."  
  
"So?" laughed Tristan. "I always leave my homework in the wrong places.. that's if I ever do it."  
  
"I take pride in my grades, unlike you it seems."  
  
Tristan smirked, and then leaned closer to Rory.  
  
"There's a lot better things to do than your homework," he whispered, breathing on her neck.  
  
A shiver went down Rory's spine, and she pushed Tristan away. She was right, there seemed to be only one thing on her mind.  
  
"Suit yaself babe, but you cant resist for ever," said Tristan, as he walked away.  
  
Rory scoffed, and closed her locker. She was going to try and complete her homework before first period started. She ran towards the computer room.  
  
She was about to open the door to the room, when it swung open and practically smacked her in the face.  
  
"Ugh, sorry Mary," said Tristan, looking mildly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, Hi Tristan," said Mary, trying to get past him.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Tristan asked casually.  
  
"Trying to do my homework," glared Rory.  
  
"Ooh evil stare. Well I can help." smiled Tristan  
  
"Help do my homework?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nah, but did you save it on your computer?"  
  
"... Yeah..." said Rory, not knowing what he was getting at.  
  
"Cool. Come with me," Tristan said, going back inside the computer room.  
  
Rory followed him nervously, and sat next to him when he found a computer.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory asked, curiously.  
  
"Some people would call this hacking...." said Tristan, as he typed codes into the computer.  
  
"What!?" exclaimed Rory. "You're hacking into my computer?"  
  
"Calm down," said Tristan, placing a hand on her Rory's leg, which Rory pushed off. "Do you want your homework or not?"  
  
Rory contemplated this and sighed. "Alright, yes, hurry up. I dont wanna get caught."  
  
Tristan grinned and kept typing.  
  
"englishh.doc?" asked Tristan.  
  
Rory nodded. Tristan opened the document up and hit print. The printer next to the computer started whirring, and in moments, Rory's homework was printed out perfectly in black and white.  
  
"Cool," smiled Rory. "Er.. thanks."  
  
Rory didn't want to owe Tristan anything, because who knew what he expected as pay back.  
  
'He is cute,' thought Rory, staring at him.  
  
Tristan caught her looking and smirked. "Like what you see?" he said, doing a little twirl.  
  
Rory shook. "Oh, I was just thinking about another assignment. Anyway, thanks." Rory turned on her heel to go.  
  
Tristan grabbed her arm lightly. Rory tingled slightly, not knowing what would happen next. "No problem," he said, then let go.  
  
Rory hurried out the door and back to the locker. She glanced over her homework. Yep, it was just like the one she left in the car. Rory felt a little panicked at the thought that Tristan could access any document on her computer. Internet laws or whatever had to be stricter....  
  
Rory continued to hurry down the corridor. She didnt see the other girl hurrying down the corrdor in the opposite direction to her. SMACK! They slammed into each other. Papers were thrown up into the air, and strewn all over the floor.  
  
"Watch it!" snarled Paris, bending down to pick up her papers. "Look what you've done Gilmore. Half of these documents could be wrecked."  
  
Rory stuttered. "Oh.. sorry... sorry Paris." She reached for a document on the floor.  
  
Paris snatched it away. "That's mine! Its an article for the school newspaper."  
  
"The school newspaper?" Rory's ears perked.  
  
Paris smirked. "It's for those who have a talent for writing. I'm sure that doesnt include you."  
  
"I'm sure I could get a good angle on any story that was thrown at me, Paris," said Rory, indignantly.  
  
Paris smirked again. "Oh really, Gilmore? Maybe you COULD join the team. I'm editor."  
  
Rory smiled, thinking she'd won. "Really? Great, thank you!"  
  
Paris smiled, sweetly. "We have a meeting at 4. Be there, sharp."  
  
Rory smiled eagerly as Paris walked away. 'So this day isnt that bad,' grinned Rory. 


	5. Email Invite

((Again, thanks so much for all the positive feedback! Wow, and Im very very sorry for spelling "meant" as "mean't", lol. It will never happen again.. but then again, knowing how many little mistakes I often make, it most likely will. Sorry to disappoint :-P))  
  
When Rory got home, she went straight to her bedroom to check her e-mail.  
  
She didn't know why she did, but she just felt impulsed to. She had chatted to Tristan on the internet for the last 4 nights, and had enjoyed it, surprisingly. He couldn't type as many smart comments and he certainly couldn't smirk. Though, she often pictured him smirking... Ugh, she worried whether she was starting to like Tristan.. But she also thought 'Would that be so bad?' Over the four days, she'd also learned alot about Tristan and found out that he was not as shallow as he appeared to be.  
  
She logged on to her AOL. She smiled at her computer when the little voice said "You've Got Email." Clicking the mailbox, it popped up to reveal, not one, but two e-mails from Tristan.  
  
She slowly read the first one, taking in each word. She marvelled at his witty answers to the questions she'd asked. So this boy had a brain.. she thought.  
  
She had to admit, although she hadn't known him long, she'd started to get attached to him. He was a wonderful & interesting person online, someone she could spend hours chatting to. Surely, she wouldn't talk to someone for so long, if she didn't like him...  
  
Rory felt like she was ready to let her guard down. Tristan hadn't been acting like a jerk lately, and she hadn't been seeing him kissing some girl in the corridor.. maybe she stood a chance?  
  
What was she thinking. A player was always a player. Okay, she'd have to be happy with being Tristan's friend...  
  
She clicked open her next email.  
  
'329 Maple Terrace, Hartford. Be there @ 8pm tonite.'  
  
What?  
  
An invitation?  
  
From Tristan?  
  
Rory's heart did a little leap. Could this count as being "asked out".  
  
Rory slowly dismissed the idea though.. ugh, this seemed very un-Tristan like. She was sure he wasn't shy when it came to girls.. she remembered the moments when he had pressed against her in the lockers... and she was sure he would have enjoyed it much more if he'd asked her out in person.  
  
'Maybe he's changed,' Rory argued.  
  
Whatever, she was going to found out what the invitation was for, because she spotted Tristan log on.  
  
rgilmore: Hey!! :)  
  
Rory waited for a response. She re-read the invitation a few times, trying to remember if she knew whose house it was... It wasn't Tristan's, she was pretty sure of that.  
  
rgilmore: Tristan?  
  
Still no reply, and she had first said Hi about 5 minutes ago.  
  
ricecrispies: what now dammit  
  
Rory frowned at the reply. That was very rude of him! She was about ask him whether he was in a bad mood or something, when he logged off.  
  
'Very rude!' Rory thought.  
  
She hadn't expected Tristan to brush her off like that. Maybe his parents were watching him, or MAYBE it wasn't even him. You could never be too sure when it came to the internet. But Rory decided that she would go to the place at the invitation and see what it was all about. Curiosity got the better of her. And just incase it was a prank, and there were some scary people waiting for her there.. well, she thought she'd drag along Lane for the ride.  
  
Rory logged off, and grabbed the phone. Punching in Lane's number, she was delighted when Lane herself answered.  
  
--Hello?  
  
~Hey Lane. It's Rory.  
  
--Rory! Perfect timing. My Mom is out, and she left me in the house.  
  
~She left you in the house? All by yourself? Is that a first?  
  
--Yep, unbelieve, isnt it?  
  
~Lane, I was wondering..  
  
--Shh, I think I hear her coming back! Oh nope, that wasn't her. Go on. What were you wondering?  
  
~Oh um.. Do you want to go somewhere tonite? Or can you?  
  
--Somewhere? Where? Mom has bible study tonite..  
  
~Like @ 8pm.. some place in Hartford.  
  
--Is it a party?  
  
~Well a guy from Chilton invited me there, and it probably will be a party. Are you saying you can come?  
  
--Chilton.. Do you think that the Korean guy I just met.. Henry, might be there?  
  
~Maybe! So can you come?  
  
--Yeah! I'd never miss a party. Should I meet you at your house.. say 7 o'clock?  
  
~That should be okay. I'll ask Mom if I can take her car.  
  
--Cool! Now, anyway, how'd you get an invite? I thought you said you were the social-outcast at Chilton. No offense.  
  
~Tristan invited me.  
  
--Ooh, as a date. Is he cute? So how come you dont know whether its a party or not, geesh!  
  
~No, not as a date Lane. Actually, I dont really know. He sent an email invite.  
  
--Right.. I see.. oh no, Mom's back.. (whispering) I'll see you at 7, okay?  
  
Rory hung up. She forgot about Tristan ignoring her Instant Messages, and started to get excited about the party. She had to have a decent outfit to where! She raided her closet, and decided on something different and something a little flirtatious.  
  
She settled on her dark purple patterned top, made out of some gorgeous satin that her Mum had bought her while she'd been in Boston. It was gorgeous and she hadn't had a special place to wear it yet. For her lower half, she selected a pair of gorgeous jeans, with stars bleached into them. Admiring herself in the mirror, she was glad these were versatile. She wouldnt be over-dressed or not dressed up enough!  
  
'Is my butt big?' Rory laughed to herself, thinking of what all the actresses did in the movies.  
  
"Your behind looks magnificent, girlie," laughed Lorelai, watching her daughter.  
  
Rory turned around, surprised at her Mum's entrance.  
  
"Oh, I was just being silly," said Rory.  
  
"You look gorgeous Rory. Where're you going?" asked Lorelai, looking Rory over.  
  
"Can I go to a party tonight?" asked Rory.  
  
"Well sure.. as long as I know where it's at, when it is, who you're going with and when it you'll be back."  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"Okay, but where might be nice?"  
  
"329 Maple Terrace. In Hartford. And Im going with Lane, okay?"  
  
"Hartford, argh, how are you going to get there?"  
  
"I was hoping to borrow the car."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "You're lucky I am a nice Mom. Speaking of Mom's, how did Lane get permission to go out?"  
  
"Her Mom's learning to lighten up a little," said Rory quickly. "Do you have any earrings I can borrow?"  
  
"Aha, I have just the thing," said Lorelai, dashing into her own bedroom. She returned with a pair of lovely loop earrings. "Perfect for hitting the dance floor.. or reading a book in the corner in your case."  
  
"Are you saying I don't socialise enough?" glared Rory.  
  
"No, no, my daughter. I'm just saying you love those books," Lorelai said, cheerily.  
  
"You should be happy that I'm getting a good education and that I'm not a rebel going out at night and coming back in the morning drunk and with piercings and tattoos." pouted Rory.  
  
"Oui, cherie," Lorelai smiled and ruffled Rory's hair. "You are the perfect daughter."  
  
"Now let me get those keys..." Lorelai dug the keys out of her bag and handed them to Rory. "I actually have to work at the inn tonight, so I wont be back until about 10."  
  
Rory nodded. "Thanks Mom."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Oh and watch where you park that thing.. I dont want another parking ticket just because you had the bumper slightly over the loading zone!"  
  
Rory smiled. "Will do Mom." 


	6. Maple Mansion

((Sorry for the long wait between Chapter 5 and 6 but I was "on holiday". Chad Michael Murray is just yummy in Dawson's Creek, isn't he?))  
  
Rory stopped the car right in front of the mansion on Maple Terrace. Lane squealed with delight as she watched a bunch of teenagers walking towards the door.  
  
"It's really a party!" Lane exclaimed.  
  
"Yep," Rory said, staring at the house.  
  
"The garden is just gorgeous!" Lane squealed again.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence.  
  
"Are we gonna go in?" Lane asked, poking Rory.  
  
"Oh!" said Rory, waking from her trance. "Sure.... let's go!"  
  
Rory opened the car door and got out. She hesitated as she shut the door.  
  
"What's wrong Rory?" asked Lane, seeing Rory's nautious look.  
  
"Oh! I just ate too much before we came," Rory tried to convince Lane.  
  
"Riiiiight," said Lane, diverting her attention back to the party. "Is that Henry?"  
  
Rory turned to look where Lane was pointing.  
  
"Yep it's Henry!" screeched Lane, waving madly as Henry turned to see both of them.  
  
"Lane!" he waved, rushing over to them.  
  
Henry hugged Lane, who was giggling madly.  
  
"Hello Rory," Henry said, briefly acknowledging her but then taking Lane's hand. "Mind if I steal Lane away from you?"  
  
Rory looked a little panicked at being left alone... but nodded and smiled at Lane. "Have fun."  
  
Lane and Henry scurried off together, leaving Rory still standing outside the mansion.  
  
'Here goes nothing,' thought Rory, walking towards the front door.  
  
"Rory!" exclaimed Madeline, suddenly appearing. "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
Rory looked down at her feet. "Er.. I was invited?"  
  
"Really?" Madeline said inquisitively. "By who?"  
  
"Er.. by Tristan?" Rory said cautiously.  
  
"Tristan? Ooooh! And where is he now?"  
  
"I dont think he's here, I dont know," Rory said quietly.  
  
"He invited you but didnt escort you? Tut tut."  
  
Madeline was about to say more when she was grabbed away by a guy. "Byeeee Rory," she said, giggling.  
  
Rory still hadnt made it inside the party. She didnt know she actually wanted to go inside.  
  
Madeline was right. Why hadn't Tristan "escorted" her properly.. but then again, he had been acting strange on the net, hadn't he?  
  
Rory sighed, and pushed open the door.  
  
She froze as she saw Summer wrapping her arms around Tristan.  
  
Rory stood in the door step and just watched.. and listened.  
  
"It's alright baby, you're gonna be okay!"  
  
Tristan looked dazed, but went with it as Summer guided him up the stairs.  
  
Rory felt like crying, but she wouldn't. She had just wanted to see if Tristan was alright, and he was... perfectly alright. She didnt like Tristan and she wouldn't get emotionally attached to him.  
  
Rory closed the door behind her and moved into another room. She was going to find Lane and tell Lane she'd have to get another ride home.  
  
"Gilmore!" exclaimed Paris. "Just who I wanted to see!"  
  
"Me?" squeaked Rory.  
  
"Yes! You.. now how's that story on the hygiene of toilet seats coming along?"  
  
"Good." nodded Rory, looking at her feet.  
  
Paris continued to babble about other things and Rory simply stared at the ground.  
  
"You're not smiling." Paris commented.  
  
"Should I be?" remarked Rory.  
  
"Did you hear a word that I said?" Paris said, raising an eyebrow. "Dont tell me I've been wasting my time on you Gilmore!"  
  
Rory blinked at Paris.  
  
"Tristan." she accidentally said.  
  
"What?" snorted Paris.  
  
"What?" repeated Rory.  
  
Paris put her head back and laughed.  
  
"You really do have a thing for Tristan, don't you?" Paris smirked.  
  
Rory blinked again.  
  
"Back to planet earth, Rory," Paris said, still smirking.  
  
"It's hot in here." said Rory, waving her hand to create a breeze.  
  
Rory started to wobble.  
  
She wobbled.  
  
And wobbled.  
  
And then she blacked out.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Rory? Rory?" asked a concerned voice, belonging to Paris. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Mmm," Rory mumbled, who was lying down and now sat up.  
  
"Sorry about taunting you back there.. I thought you were just ignoring me or something. I hate being ignored."  
  
Rory rubbed her eyes. "Did I black out?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Then almost like she really cared.. Paris asked. "Is anything wrong, Rory? Cos.. you know.. you can tell me.. if you want."  
  
The door swung open, and a half drunk male stumbled in.  
  
"Tristan!" exclaimed Paris, jumping up to shove him out.  
  
"What's Mary... doin' lying down like that?" slurred Tristan.  
  
"What on earth happened to you?" Paris said, sternly.  
  
Tristan stumbled in further, and collasped on the same bed Rory was lying in. Rory wriggled away.  
  
"He's drunk." murmured Rory.  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"He's drunk." Rory sighed. 


	7. Drunk As A Skunk

((AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ummm nothing much to report... lol...))  
  
Rory managed to stand up and move away from the bed.  
  
"What if he needs his stomach pumped or something!" hissed Rory.  
  
"Im sure Tristan hasn't drunk THAT much!" Paris said, folding her arms.  
  
They both watched as Tristan moaned and wriggled on the bed. His eyes were closed, but occasionally they would spring open - they were red and stingy.  
  
"He looks pretty bad," Rory said seriously.  
  
"Let's just let him sleep it off." said Paris, grabbing Rory and ushering her to the door.  
  
"No, Paris." said Rory, pulling away.  
  
"Are you going to sit next to his bed and hold his hand are you?" retorted Paris. "He's not dying, he's just drunk. He'll be fine, c'mon, leave it go."  
  
Rory stared at Tristan for awhile, but she finally agreed with Paris. "Okay." she said, and they both snuck out of the room, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Paris turned right and Rory turned left.  
  
"Where are you going Paris?" called Rory.  
  
"To tell Summer that Tristan's in there." yelled Paris back.  
  
"Oh." said Rory, her heart sinking. So Tristan must be with Summer.  
  
Rory turned on her heel and ran down the stairs. She flew out the door, unlocked the car, and jumped in. Slamming the keys into the ignition, she sped out of the park and into the night.  
  
She hadnt even remembered to tell Lane that she needed a new ride home.... oh well!  
  
**************THE NEXT MORNING*************  
  
Rory rolled over in her bed. She was warm and comfy, and desperately didn't want to wake up.  
  
'I dont have school!' thought Rory, relieved, and she closed her eyes again.  
  
"RORY!" yelled Lorelai from the kitchen.  
  
Rolling over again, Rory yelled back "WHAT!"  
  
Appearing at the door, Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "Good morning! Now.. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out and probably wont be back til 7. There's a good supply of coffee .... and a take-out menu near the phone. Toodles."  
  
Rory grumbled and lifted the covers over her head. Why couldn't her Mum just.. leave a note? She needed her sleep!!  
  
Rory heard Lorelai pick up her keys and then the door slam.  
  
Ah... peace.  
  
RING RING! RING RING!  
  
Rory clenched her fists. She just wanted to get a bit more sleep!!  
  
Throwing off the covers, she got out of bed and slowly walked towards the phone.  
  
"Hello!" she practically shouted into the receiver.  
  
"Rory! Why did you leave me like that last night!" shouted an angry Lane.  
  
"What? Oh sorry Lane!" said Rory, barely awake.  
  
"SORRY! I had to go home with a bunch of.. hoons! I thought one of them was going to cut my throat during the ride... Rory, why did you leave without telling me!?"  
  
Rory rubbed her sleepy eyes. "I felt sick and I had to go home. I was going to tell you... but I guess I got sidetracked..."  
  
Lane sighed. "You were sick? Oh.. okay.. well I guess it doesn't matter that much. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah fine.. I was just sleeping.. yeah, oh and on the way to telling you that I was going home I blacked out and stuff... so I am sorry."  
  
"Blacked out? Were you alright!? So sorry Rory, but I have to go now. Sorry for yelling... hope you're okay now!"  
  
The line went dead.  
  
Rory stared at the receiver for awhile and then put it down.  
  
Was it worth going back to bed or would she just get woken up again?  
  
'Coffee,' thought Rory, grabbing her mug. Mmmm.. just what she needed for a little morning-pick-me-up.  
  
She drank her coffee at the table, simply sitting there and sipping.  
  
Rory really did feel bad about leaving so unexpectedly and without telling Lane... she recalled the night before. Fainting.. Paris.. Oh my god.. Tristan...  
  
Tristan.  
  
He had been drunk..  
  
Rory wanted to know if he was okay now, and if he'd made it home safely.  
  
Rory put down her coffee and grabbed the phone book. She'd just ring and if he answered then she'd be happy.  
  
"DuGrey...." Aha..  
  
This had to be it.. It was the only listing for Hartford. Dialing the number, she waited as it rang.  
  
And rang.  
  
AND RANG!  
  
Finally, a male voice answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Was that Tristan? It sounded like him.  
  
"Tristan?" Rory said, smally.  
  
"Wha?" the voice sounded surprise. "Rory?"  
  
"Er.. yeah.."  
  
"What do you want?" he said it kinda gruffly.  
  
"I.. oh.. I just wanted to see if you were okay. After last night and all."  
  
"Didnt know you cared." snorted Tristan.  
  
"What makes you say that? I thought we were becoming..... friends." Did she actually just say that?  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever. I'm alive, Mary. I have a splitting headache, but Im alive."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Good." said Rory.  
  
"So we're finished here? I'd like to get some more sleep!"  
  
"Oh.. sorry.. yeah... bye..." Rory said quickly.  
  
She felt really stupid for ringing. She had thought he would be mildly pleased that she was concerned about his well-being... ah, but maybe it was just the alcohol talking.  
  
Rory crossed her fingers.  
  
'He's alright.' Rory sighed. 'Be happy with that.'  
  
'You dont really like him, remember. His display last night proved how irresponsible he is. What if its drugs next time? You dont want to be involved with someone like that....' her conscience was telling her.  
  
Rory sighed, and looked at her empty coffee cup.  
  
She gasped at the sight of the left over coffee in the cup... it had formed a heart. 


	8. Sweet As Summer

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'd love it if you reviewed this story if you read it :) It's great to read reviews - and it really makes my day! xoxo Renae  
  
Rory spent most of the day moping around the house. She had plenty of time to think about why Tristan was such a jerk to her that morning. She come up with two reasons 1) he was really just a jerk or 2) it was the alchohol.  
  
She hoped it was just the alcohol.  
  
She thought of everything they had said to each other in emails and IMs.. they didn't talk all that much at school but she felt she had become much more friendly with him. She felt she had begun to get to know him.. past the womanizer.  
  
She had begun to like him.  
  
Last night she'd even dreamt about going on a proper date with him. They'd gone to a fancy restaurant in Hartford, and gotten a corner booth all to themselves. He was about to lean into kiss her.. when she had been woken up.  
  
Rory sighed as she sat at her computer, staring at the turned off screen.  
  
Alcohol can do you really bad harm, Rory thought. She made a mental note never to drink anything but coffee :-P  
  
'Stop moping, Rory, have fun, do something!' she told herself.  
  
'Okay, okay' Rory argued with herself. 'How does a walk sound?'  
  
'You're going crazy Rory, talking to yourself'  
  
"WELL MAYBE I AM!" She yelled at no one in particular.  
  
She took off her dressing gown and put on her clothes. "Maybe you are going crazy" Rory repeated over and over again as she got dressed. She looked in the mirror.  
  
"Crazy for him." She gushed.  
  
Ugh.  
  
She stamped out of her room, grabbed a pair of keys and was out of the house. She didn't know where she was walking but she just wanted to walk. Walk and walk and walk and walk......  
  
She'd been walking for about 10 minutes when she found herself seated on the bridge with her feet swinging over the water.  
  
It was so peaceful at this spot.. you could hear the birds, and you could actually see the fish bobbing up and down in the water.  
  
Rory stayed there for what felt like hours.  
  
****************MONDAY MORNING*****************  
  
Rory had found herself at the bridge most of the weekend. Sometimes she took a book that time. She had decided that was her new favorite place. She was surprised that not many people would go there. She'd seen one family have a picnic under a tree nearby, but that was all.  
  
It was Monday morning and Rory breathed deeply as she stared at the doors to Chilton.  
  
Would Tristan find her at her locker and say his usually smart or flirtatious comment?  
  
Rory quickly walked up the steps and through the hallway, straight to her locker. She did her best not to think about 'him'. She hadn't seen him yet, so that was a relief (or was it?)  
  
"Rory."  
  
Rory turned, slamming her locker on to her hand.  
  
"Ouch!" she yelped.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Tristan, who had been the interruption.  
  
"You should be." Rory said quietly, not daring to look at him.  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry for being rude to you on Saturday morning and all. I had a major hangover..." Tristan said, rubbing his neck.  
  
"You shouldn't have drunk so much," Rory said curtly.  
  
"Yeah well I dont remember touching a drop. Summer just kept handing me Coke."  
  
She heard that name and it made her tingle. "Summer?" she said quietly.  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
At that moment, Summer came and wrapped her arms around Tristan's waist. Tristan didn't move though.  
  
"Hey. Yeah, I'm Tris' girlfriend."  
  
"Girlfriend? Oh yeah, he speaks of you all the time," Rory lied, trying to act happy.  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow at Rory, which she saw.  
  
"I've gotta go to class. Seeya." Rory hurried off.  
  
"Whose she?" Summer said, still holding on to Tristan. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"She's a friend. And what the hell are you doing saying you're my girlfriend?" Tristan said, slightly ticked off.  
  
Summer continued to smile, and wave at her friends as she walked with Tristan. "I thought that's what we discussed last night." She giggled, and touched his cheek.  
  
"Last night? When I was drunk? Speaking of that, HOW did I get drunk?" Tristan narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
Summer's smile flickered. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh come on. You were the one giving me drinks all night."  
  
"Oh come on baby, who cares! We had fun, didn't we?"  
  
Tristan detached himself from Summer. "You're not my girlfriend." He said bluntly.  
  
Summer glowered. "Oh yes I am!"  
  
"I just said you weren't!" Tristan yelled.  
  
Summer glared at Tristan. "Dont embarrass me like this," she said, looking at the people around her.  
  
"You never were my girlfriend and never will be," Tristan said angrilly, and he stormed off.  
  
There were many people watching, interesting in the commotion. Summer smiled weakly at them. "Lover's quarrel," she said quietly.  
  
If Rory had heard all this, she may have been able to concentrate that whole day at school. But she hadn't. And she still thought that Summer was Tristan's girlfriend... That was.. up until lunch.  
  
"Did you hear that Summer was totally fakin' that she was goin out with Tristan?" whispered Madeline to one of her friends in the lunch room.  
  
Rory heard that.  
  
"Yeah, I know.. and she got him drunk too! He didnt know anything about their 'relationship'" Laughed another girl.  
  
"What a liar!" snorted Madeline.  
  
Rory couldnt help smiling to herself. Drunk Tristan was explained.... and he wasn't even dating Summer. She felt so happy!  
  
Teeehee! :) 


End file.
